


Valentine's Gay

by Alexterasu



Category: South Park
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff, and tweek is so pure, craig is a useless homosexual, i can't summarise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexterasu/pseuds/Alexterasu
Summary: Valentine's Day was coming and our precious Tweek Tweak planned to confess his love for Craig Tucker through a Valentine. (Even though he knew that high schoolers don't do those anymore.) Somewhere along the way, the both of them end up in the school's Valentine's Day Dance.Major fluff ensues(?)





	1. The Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyyy, I was re-watching a short cartoon series (Pubertina from Shut Up Cartoons) and there was an episode that had the same name and boom I made this...weird fanfiction. (Sorry if it is weird, I'm rather rusty...) Also, thank you for reading! (I fully know that it isn't even February yet)

It was nearing Valentine’s Day and one particular coffee addict was over at the Tucker’s residence where he was waiting in the living room for a certain chullo wearing boy to come back from baseball practice with said boy’s little sister, Tricia Tucker. The two of them were idly chatting when the topic of the upcoming celebration of love came up.

“Look, it’s obvious to everyone but my idiot brother that you have had this major crush on him since forever, so why don’t you take this chance to tell him how you feel? You could do Valentines like how kids do in Elementary school!” The red headed girl excitedly suggested to Tweek as he sipped his coffee from his thermos.

The blonde twitched nervously as he thought about the younger’s suggestion before replying in a shaky voice, “I-I don’t know Tricia, high schoolers don’t do Valentines anymore and w-what if he gets disgusted at me a-and breaks off our friendship?! GAH, WHAT IF HE TELLS EVERYONE?! I’LL, NGH, DIE OF EMBARASSMENT! OH GOD!”

Quickly springing into action before the older starts panicking even more, she shoves the thermos into his hands and instructs him to take small sips and clear his mind. After having the twitchy boy over at her house for so many years, she has picked up a few methods (by spying on him and her brother when they were together) to help calm him down.

“Just think about it, you don’t really need to put your identity out there considering that it’s just pen and paper. Also, has he been the type to exploit other people’s mistakes, other than Clyde’s, on purpose? He wouldn’t even give a fuck to bother doing that and maybe just keep it to himself!” Tricia waved her hands around in attempt to explain the brighter side of making a Valentine, but ended up making herself looking silly which made Tweek let out a small chuckle.

Relieved that her older friend has stopped thinking about the negatives, she sank back into her spot on the couch. A sound came from behind her and it was the stoic handsome that stepped through the door. Greeting her older brother with a “Welcome back asshole.” got her the Tucker family’s unique gesture, the middle finger, which she returned instantaneously without batting an eyelash.

“Hey Tweek, sorry that I came back late, practice ran late today, Coach was being a bitch about me flipping him off again.”

The tall (dark-haired and handsome) boy let out a sigh as he signalled for his best friend to come up to his room with him for their weekly viewing of Red Racer.

Tweek has always enjoyed the time spent looking at his best friend (and major crush) watch with excitement as the show played on with his pet guinea pig, Stripe VI gently cradled in his arms. The blonde has observed (read: stared lovingly at) the green-eyed boy for so long that he has been able to pick up on the different tiny actions that showed how he felt. They say that the eyes are windows to the soul, but for Craig, one could tell (after heavy observation) that he would express most of his expressions with his hands. When the boy was feeling happy, his fingers would cross each other, when he was sad, his arms would be pressed against his sides and when he was secretly angry, he would shove his hands into his jacket’s pockets.

Right now, the baseball player was definitely happy. He has his beloved pet and best friend by side side while he was watching his favourite show of all time, what more can he ask for? During the whole time while they were watching Red Racer, the drama student’s mind was contemplating whether he should make use of a Valentine to express how he felt to his crush and by the time he was about to go home, he had decided that he would do it, he figured that it was better than just saying it face to face, that would be way too much pressure.

So, he spent the whole of the 13th of February thinking about what he wanted to say to the boy of his dreams, but ultimately settled for a simple

“I have liked you a lot for a really long time, will you be my Valentine?

Signed,

Always by your side”

He knows that signing off with “Always by your side” was kind of creepy, since it can imply that he was a stalker (well, he technically does stay by Craig’s side a lot), but he felt that it was not so obvious that it was him.

The next day, Tweek went to school as per normal, only slightly earlier just so he can slip the red coloured racing car shaped card he made into Craig’s locker without much people noticing. The halls were decked out with hearts and red and pink streamers, it was a smidge too overboard for just one day’s celebration, but the Student Council (led by Wendy Testaburger) did whatever they wanted to the halls so long it was not obscene.

When the blonde finally reached the locker, he swept his eyes around his surroundings one last time to make sure that no one was around and took a deep breath as he slotted the card down the slits of the locker and proceeded to run to his own, where he knew that Craig and the others would be at since he did not join them in the journey to school earlier without telling them.

“H-Hey guys, sorry for coming to s-school, ngh, on my own today without informing first. I had to take c-care of some drama class matters w-with the teacher at the last minute.” Clyde and Token gave him a “It’s fine” while Craig knew that he just lied, but just kept silent.

Since it was Valentine’s and there was a dance happening later on, the school was only for half a day for the Council members to organise everything in the gym and for the couples to prepare their attire and whatnot. Token was going with Nichole while Cylde was going with Bebe, and as for the two single boys, they decided to not go, opting to binge watch Red Racer and G-Force in Craig’s house.

As soon as Craig went over to his own locker, the small card slid to the ground, making him raise his eyebrow. Picking up the card, the stoic boy read it and after he was done you could see that his cheeks were dusted a light shade of pink if you squinted. _Always by your side? The only people that I’m around most of the time are my family, Stripe, Clyde, Token and… Tweek. Kenny’s sometimes with me but that’s only for smokes and idle chatter, besides Butters has him wrapped around his finger tight. If Tweekers is the person who wrote this, I’d be soooo happy._

His friends arrived shortly, noticing the card in his hands and the tiny smile on his face and of course, Clyde took the chance to tease his taller friend, “Ohohoho, what’s this? A valentine? Craig you sly dog, how are you going to respond?”

Meanwhile with Tweek, he was internally freaking out, thinking about what if the dark-haired boy finds out that it was him that wrote to him and how his response would be. But Craig’s monotone voice cut him from his thoughts, “Well it would depend on the person and I don’t even know who it is, so how am I to respond?”

“Psh, that’s easy. Just go to the dance and maybe if the person has the guts to go up to you and admit it, tell them how you feel!”

Token joined Clyde in offering their friend advice, “Even if you reject them, just say that you’ll stay friends or something to make them feel better!” Craig was in his own world thinking that if it really was his best friend, he would **definitely not say no**.

 _That’s right, Craig would just pretend that nothing happened and I would still be his friend and maybe after rejection, these stupid feelings would fade…_ The coffee addict thought it through and felt that no matter what happens if he was found out, nothing bad would happen. “But then what will happen to Tweek? If I’m going, then he’s got to go to. I need my support team with me cause the both of you would probably be sucking face with your girlfriends instead of being helpful.”

“Hey! We gave you a good solution to your Valentine situation that could possibly get someone willing to suck _your_ stone face.” The chullo head just flipped him off and Token just sighed, dragging Clyde off to homeroom before he threw a hissy fit and made Craig pissed off.

Craig turned to his jittery friend with an apologetic look in his eyes, “Sorry you have to come to the dance because of me at such a short notice. Do you want me to pick you up at your house? That’s the least I can do for changing our plans tonight.”

Tweek shook his head “It’s fine, I don’t mind going with you Craig. Although I think I may need to rent a tux since I can’t fit my father’s being this small… How bout you?”

There was a pause before Craig answered the blonde, “…My dad’s tux is too stocky for me to fill in to, so I need to rent one out as well. Want to go together after school?” Tweek nodded his head in agreement and the both of them headed to their classrooms as soon as the bell rung.

Throughout the whole school day, the only thing on our beloved spaz and useless homosexual’s mind was the dance. Everything passed by like a blur to Tweek and Craig as soon, they were out at a random looking clothing store getting their tuxes. Admittedly, the pair stared at each other for quite a bit when the other changed into a different tux. (Especially the rear, yknow what I mean wink wonk)

Realising that they only had about an hour’s time left to freshen up for the dance (obviously to impress the other person), they quickly took a shower and Craig even took time to style his hair differently, deciding not to wear his favourite chullo and instead let his luscious dark hair show. Tweek tried his best to tame his wild hair, but ultimately failed to do so and gave up. Trying to look fancy, both boys wore ties, Tweek with a navy blue tie and Craig with a forest green one. (They know that the colour of their ties were the other's favourite colour, dorks :p) 

As time ticked on, the boys were nearly bursting due to their excitement and anticipation to see the other person.


	2. Love Me Tender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Floofy explosion called creek.

Craig arrives at Tweek’s house at exactly 6.45pm and is greeted by Mrs Tweak with a warm smile, “Why hello there Craig, don’t you look nice today! Tweek will be down in a while, so why don’t you sit at the couch until he’s done. In the meanwhile, would you like some coffee?” Craig politely declines, having not liked the bitter beverage in his life, as he settles himself on the Tweak’s couch.

In no time at all, a thumping noise came behind him and all he saw was a white and yellow blur heading towards him. “GAH, sorry for making you wait Craig, we can go now!” The blonde was dressed in a white suit, a brilliant blue tie was messily tied, making the dark-haired boy let out a chuckle as he stood up to adjust his friend’s tie.

“Do you even know how to tie properly?” His hands pulled the knot apart, re-doing what his best friend had faild to do for him. The coffee addict was blushing a light shade of pink due to the close proximity his face was with the tall boy’s. _HIS FACE IS SO CLOSE. OH MY GOD HE LOOKS HOT EVEN WITHOUT HIS CHULLO._ Tweek was currently freaking out over the handsome boy in front of him. His eyes swept across Craig’s body, noting how the forest green tie complimented his eyes and black tux. His crush had a rare smile gracing his beautiful face and the twitchy boy found himself smiling as well, enjoying the feeling of being so close to Craig.

A flash and shuttering sound came from their side, it was Mr Tweak holding a camera, capturing the (adorable) moment between his son and the Tucker boy. “AH! D-Dad, why did you take a picture of us without any warning?!” The blonde huffed, slightly peeved that his father did that without asking first.”

In his usual calm and soothing voice, Richard replied with a shrug, “Well, it seemed like you two were having a moment and you probably wouldn’t let me take pictures with your date-”

He was cut off with a shriek coming from the younger Tweak “CRAIGISNOTMYDATE!” Craig himself was frozen at the sound of being called Tweek’s date and it was now his turn to have blood rush to his cheeks. “Well, whatever Craig is, he’s taking you to the dance isn’t he? So that makes him your date. Also, can I have one last picture before you leave? Your mother and I would want to document this event for the years to come.”

The blonde muttered a “Fine” and stood beside Craig once the taller boy was done helping him with his tie, a cute little pout on his face. The shutter a flash went off again in front of them, but as the older Tweak lowered the camera, a frown was revealed, showing his clear dissatisfaction with how the picture turned out. Knowing that they’ll be there forever if Tweek doesn’t give at least a cheerful expression, the stoic boy put his hands at Tweek’s sides and started tickling him with a devilish grin on his face. While he didn’t let his emotions show often, he enjoyed teasing his crush thereby letting his guard down, letting his expressions tell how he was feeling. The blonde soon started laughing while also trying to get the other boy to stop. Taking advantage of what was happening in front of him, Richard took the opportunity to capture the wonderful scene with his camera. Right after the shutter went off with a blinding light, the dark-haired boy stopped his assault on the smaller boy as the other panted from laughing too much. The latter gave the former a weak glare as he impatiently asked if they could head off, to which he was replied with a yes. (Oddly enough, Richard also mentioned something about sending them to the Tuckers. But they paid no attention to that fact.)

The pair then went ahead to their school in the Tucker’s car. The whole car ride was in a comfortable silence with Tweek’s occasional noises and twitching, but little did they know what the other was thinking about.

 _God, I hope that I don’t end up backing out of my only chance at expressing how I feel. Remember, “You’re capable of more than you think”._ Tweek fiddled with the edges of his suit jacket, eyes trained on the blurring scenery outside of the car.

Meanwhile on the other side, something – or someone – was on the driver’s mind. _Whoever is above, if you can hear this, please let Tweek Tweak be the one to come up to me tonight saying that they are the one that wrote the Valentine for me._

The car soon was parked at the school’s parking lot, both of them were so anxious to the point that no words were spoken during the walk to the gymnasium. When they entered, relief washed over their equally awkward and nervous faces when they saw Clyde (shocking, Craig relieved to see Clyde. This is a joke btw), Token and their dates. The boisterous male ran over towards them with his arms out wide shouting “HEY THERE LOVER BOY AND TWEEKERS!!!!!!! ARE YOU PUMPED?! I AM!!!!” Bebe and Token could only roll their eyes at the loud brunette with Nichole giving the newly arrived pair a small wave.

“Good for you then, I’m just here to find out who wrote that Valentine for me and I’m the only one who’s allowed to call Tweek ‘Tweekers’.” The taller boy shot his friend a sharp glare, the last bit of his sentence made the blonde’s face turn as red as a tomato. Token and Nichole went over to the photo booth, Bebe went over with them to reserve the shots after them for her boyfriend and herself.

Clyde blew a raspberry, “Boo, have sole entitlement to calling him that, I don’t care. Soooo, are you even remotely excited to find out your secret admirer’s identity?” Craig just shrugged, trying to play it cool, as if he isn’t desperately praying that his secret admirer is his crush standing right beside him. Speaking of which, the spazzy boy beside him was panicking, _WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?! IS HE CURIOUS OR NOT?_

As if answering the question bugging the blonde’s mind, Craig answered the football player’s question, with actual words this time. “If I wasn’t at least curious to find out who that person is, why the fuck would I be at this stupid dance in the first place?” Tweek let out the breath he didn’t know he was even holding, grateful that he wasn’t going to have a problem with that troubling thought being inside his mind.

Bebe soon called Clyde over to the photo booth to have their photos taken before another couple came over to steal their spot. “H-Hey, I think we sh-should just stand, GAH, by the pastry table while you wait for your secret admirer to come if they’re h-here. I doubt that we’re g-going to be dancing anyways.” Tweek pointed over to the gaudy looking table filled with surprisingly appetizing desserts and pastries lined up on top of it. Giving a simple nod to his best friend, the both of them headed over there, staying close to each other so as to not get lost in the growing crowd of couples. Their time was spent munching on the food and talking about the dumb happenings in the dance, like how Cartman spiked the punch with alcohol and how most of the couples dancing were practically just grinding on each other to the music rather than actual dancing.

That went on for about an hour, Craig’s faith in being approached by the mystery Valentine writer was slowly diminishing. On the other hand, Tweek took the time to practice saying to the beautiful boy beside him that he was the one, the person who has been carrying a torch for him since they were just kids.

Letting out a sigh of defeat, the dark-haired boy turned over to his best friend “Who am I kidding… The person isn’t going to come straight up to me saying ‘Hey, I wrote that Valentine to you. Hope that’s cool with you’.” His shoulder slumped slightly, letting his emotions show fully through his body language, as if he was just with Tweek in this large and noisy room.

Seeing how dejected his friend was over not getting to know the identity of the writer, the blonde mustered all his courage and looked up to the taller male and shouted rapidly with determination (so much that he didn’t even stutter!), “Craig, I was the one that sent you that Valentine. I have always liked you throughout most of our friendship. I really hope you won’t hate me for this!”

Tweek suddenly felt suffocated, he didn’t want to have to hear the words of rejection that from Craig. Because in his mind, he believed that his feelings were just one-sided. Not waiting for the stoic boy’s response, the anxious boy did what he felt was the most logical thing to do: run to the bathroom and hide from everyone.

Upon hearing his crush’s words, Craig’s eyes became as big as plates. _My prayers have been answered, TWEEKERS IS THE ONE._ But before he could react, the coffee addict was already zooming out of the gymnasium. Snapping out of his stupor, he desperately chased after the blonde out only to find it empty.

Heart thumping fast and hard as he ran, Tweek was running as if his life depended on it. His breaths rapid and short, eyes shut tightly for only a moment before he came colliding with something, causing him to stumble onto the ground. Blue eyes looked up to see that he had bumped into Kenny, dressed fashionably in an outrageous looking hot pink flamingo patterned suit.

“Hey there Tweek, have you seen Buttercup aro-” The twitchy boy stood up and cut off his fellow blonde by running straight to the bathroom, muttering a soft “sorry” on the way.

The school’s resident heartthrob frowned, rubbing the point where he was struck when he collided with Tweek, _He could have answered my question… Oh there’s my sweetheart!_ Quickly dashing towards his lover with arms extended to catch said lover.

Inside the bathroom, Tweek sat against the wall berating himself in his mind with tears threatening to fall out of his eyes. _Why did you run away?! STUPID STUPID STUPID! Stupid nerves, stupid brain, stupid emotions! You know that Craig would still be your friend, he said so that he wouldn’t reject you harshly! Why the fuck did you run away from him?!_

Meanwhile on Craig’s side, his mind was shouting _I must find Tweek_ over and over again until he saw a scene that he wished he didn’t see, Butters pressed up against the lockers while sucking face with his boyfriend. _If I could do that with Tweekers, I’d be sooo happy. Wait, now’s not the time to be thinking about making out with Tweek. I must find him and tell him how I feel before I can make that a reality._

His face cringing slightly as he tapped on the flamingo suit man, “Any of you seen Tweek?”

“Bathroom. Principal’s office.” Kenny spoke between kisses, answering the tall boy before continuing to ‘have fun’ with Butters.

Craig thanked the blonde before sprinting towards where he was told that Tweek was at. His hands pushed the door lightly, entering the bathroom to see the object of his affections on the floor crying while mumbling to himself, pulling at his own hair. Immediately rushing towards the smaller boy and cradling him in his arms, the dark-haired boy rubbed the shaking boy’s back, calming the latter instantly.

“C-Craig? Ngh, what are you doing here?” Watery eyes turned to look at Craig’s face.

The boy gave him a small smile as he softly spoke, “Well you ran away before I could tell you my answer, so I came here to find you.”

“Y-Your answer? GAH”

“Tweek, I could never hate you. In fact, what I feel for you is quite the opposite. I have been in love with you for the longest time as well but I didn’t say anything to you because I thought that you wouldn’t like me and assumed you were straight. Tweek Tweak, you make my heart race and have made me a better person throughout the years we have been just friends and I know that I can be even better if you were my boyfriend. So what I’m asking is, will you go out with me?”

Tears started streaming down the blonde’s face, alarming the boy holding him, but he shouted out ecstatically a clear “YES!!”

Both of them were on cloud nine, Craig tightened his grip on his _boyfriend,_ pressing his lips onto the other’s temple while Tweek gave a peck on his _boyfriend’s_ cheek. They stayed like that for what felt like forever, but in reality it was about a minute before Tweek peered up at Craig, “The dance should be playing some slow dance songs by now. I kind of want to dance with you at least once then take pictures commemorating today, the start of _us_. Is that alright with you?”

His boyfriend nodded and the both of them headed back into the gymnasium, passing by the blonde couple that was also heading back to presumably dance inside. The scene inside was vastly different than how it was when the both of them left the room. No more was there inappropriate ‘dancing’, but instead lovely couples swaying side to side together to the sweet and slow tunes. Stan, Wendy and Kyle were a different matter, but the polysexual couple (triplet??) somehow made it work with Wendy happily smushed in the middle of her two significant others.

The song soon changed to Elvis Presley’s ‘Love Me Tender’ and being the secret cheeseball that he is, Craig extended his arm while bowing in front of Tweek asking “May I?” The action made the blonde giggle slightly before he accepted his hand, they were pulled together quickly as they danced along to the song. Tweek placed his head on Craig’s chest, listening to the loud thumping of his boyfriend’s heart as the other put his hands on the former’s waist, pressing them close together.

“Tweek?”

The coffee addict let out a soft hum in response.

“Love me tender,  
Love me sweet,  
Never let me go.  
You have made my life complete,  
And I love you so.”

The stoic boy sang along in his monotonous voice, eliciting a chuckle from his boyfriend at how it sounded, bright blue eyes looked up to green ones as he spoke the words “I love you too.”

As a seal of their blossoming love, the two shared their first kiss with the blessings of St. Valentines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this! Fun fact: The suit that Kenny had was one of Butters'! (He can't get a nice suit and boyfriends share things like clothes XD)

**Author's Note:**

> Will update soon!


End file.
